Star Speckled Sky
by cakeengland
Summary: "Aqua felt the corners of her lips quirking upwards as she gazed out at the star-speckled sky." Aqua and Terra spend a night alone. Terra/Aqua.


_A/N: I've given up trying to write serious Terra xD He just ends up like he does in this fanfic. Anyway, just some pointless Tequa fluff.  
_

* * *

"Aqua, please?"

"No."

"Why not?" Terra growled, glaring at his friend. It was rare for him to get mad at her nowadays, but it did happen. Right now, for example.

"First of all, it's midnight," Aqua scowled, arms folded. "Anyone in their right mind is asleep. Secondly, what if we're not back by sunrise? Master Eraqus would ban us from training for a _month,_ and how would Ven feel?"

"You were never averse to this when we were younger."

"That's because we never left the Land of Departure. What you're suggesting is going to other worlds," Aqua sighed, her expression flickering between annoyance and disbelief.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind so long as we stayed in the Land of Departure?" By the way Aqua's mouth fell open into an 'o' shape, Terra could tell he had hit the nail on the head.

"…I suppose so," she mumbled, shoulders slumping. Terra was right- so long as they stayed in their home world, she really _didn't_ have a problem with sneaking out.

This was how Aqua found herself sitting by a small lake in one the less explored parts of the Land of Departure.

"Glad you came?" Terra whispered in her ear. Aqua felt the corners of her lips quirking upwards as she gazed out at the star-speckled sky.

"Yes. Very glad." She leaned in to place a soft kiss on the brunet's forehead. "Now, why did you _really_ bring me here?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you," Terra replied, tangling his fingers with hers. "Is that such a crime?"

Aqua's smile widened. He did have a point. Relationships consisting of fleeting touches and barely-there kisses rarely lasted. "Well, it's not like we can be open about it. We might traumatize Ven, and who knows what Master Eraqus would say?"

"Yeah, I know," Terra responded. "Can't blame a guy for having hopes, though." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, which she gladly reciprocated.

"One day," Aqua promised. Staring at their reflections on the lake's surface, a somewhat mischievous idea came to her. She quickly reached out, curling her fingertips up so several crystal droplets flicked onto Terra.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring at her. She giggled, getting to her feet and fleeing before he could retaliate. "Get back here!"

It took a while, but he eventually caught the blue-haired maiden. Knowing she could swim, he shoved her into the lake. Sure enough, mere seconds after being submerged, Aqua surfaced, glaring at him through soaked strands of blue.

"You're going to pay for that!" she hissed through gritted teeth. The moment she had finished speaking, she lashed out, seizing Terra's ankle and giving it a harsh tug. The brunet stumbled over the lake's edge, falling victim to the same fate as Aqua.

The bluenette shook with laughter as she climbed out of the water. Once it had died down to stray giggles, she reached out and offered Terra a hand, which he angrily accepted.

"Oh, calm down," she smiled. "I can make a fire to warm us up." True to her word, she quickly cast Firaga. Under normal circumstances, Terra would have been jealous of her magical prowess. However, wearing soaking wet clothes and being chilled to the core were not what one would call _normal_ circumstances. As it was, he enjoyed the sensation of the heat of the fire seeping into his skin.

"You know, it's really nice here," Aqua commented after a while. "If I closed my eyes and lay down, I think I might fall asleep."

"You'd have to be back before sunrise," Terra teased, "or do you _want_ to be banned from training for a month?"

"Of course not!" she scoffed. "But you'd wake me up, wouldn't you?"

"What, I'm your alarm clock now?" Terra laughed. Aqua smirked at him.

"Yes. Yes, you are. Goodnight, Terra." Ending her sentence with a note of finality, she fell back onto the spongy grass.

Terra shook his head, eyes shining with mirth. Typical Aqua. Carefully, he lay down beside the blue-haired maiden, pulling her into his arms, nuzzling her neck.

"Terra, it's not that I don't appreciate your affection, but do you have to do it while I'm trying to sleep?"

Terra jumped as Aqua peeked open an eye. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I almost was, until you woke me up," she laughed softly, opening both her eyes and smiling at him. She reached out to cup his cheek in her palm. "But don't worry- I forgive you."

Terra took the hand she had outstretched and grasped it in his own. "Aqua?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He gently kissed her on the lips. She tilted her head to the side, returning the kiss eagerly. He nipped her lip playfully, causing her to pull back and stare at him with a mixture of affection and exasperation.

"I love you too, you dork."

Terra's laughter was scattered all throughout the forest by the wind.

* * *

 _A/N: That little part at the end where Terra nips Aqua's lip is literally my first baby step into anything beyond the regular kisses and touches, so that's basically the only reason it's not expanded upon, hehe._


End file.
